A day in sickbay
by Ranya13
Summary: Ein typischer Tag in der Krankenstation der Enterprise aus Sicht einer Krankenschwester. Dies ist nur eine Leseprobe. Den Rest der Geschichte gibt es auf TrekNation
1. Ein neuer Tag bricht an

6:30 Uhr – was für eine unmenschliche Zeit um aufzuwachen. Der Wecker hatte noch nicht geklingelt, aber Aara wusste genau, dass sie besser sofort aufstehen sollte, wenn sie schon mal wach war. Wie oft hatte sie sich noch einmal umgedreht und war dann nur mit viel Mühe aus dem Bett gekommen?!

Ächzend warf sie die Decke zurück. War es morgens wirklich kälter in ihrem Quartier oder bildete sie sich das nur ein?

Sie reckte und streckte sich in der Dunkelheit noch ein wenig, setzte sich dann an den Bettrand und suchte nach ihren Schuhen.

„Licht", kommandierte sie genervt. Sofort sprang eine sanfte Beleuchtung im Raum an. Frustriert über die halbe Stunde Schlaf, die sie jetzt aufgegeben hatte, tapste Aara ins Bad und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Wenigstens das Wasser war warm. Während das angenehme Nass auf sie herab rieselte, spielte sie den kommenden Tag in ihrem Kopf einmal durch.

Es stand nichts Besonderes an soweit sie wusste. Zwei Routineuntersuchungen, eine schon länger geplante OP… dafür, dass über 400 Mann Besatzung zu versorgen waren, war das nicht viel. Vielleicht bestand sogar die Chance auf einen frühen Feierabend.

Nachdem sie sich gewaschen hatte, wickelte Aara sich in einem warmen Frotteehandtuch ein und betrachte sich im Spiegel. Ihre langen schwarzen Haare, fielen in nassen Strähnen auf ihre Schultern und hinterließen kleine Rinnsale, die sich im Handtuch verloren. Ihre eigenen dunklen Augen blickten sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Auf in einen neuen Tag, Ms. Urumi", sagte sie zu sich selbst, straffte die Schultern und setzte ihr typisches Krankenschwesterlächeln auf – beruhigend, charmant und ein wenig frech.

Dann föhnte sie sich die Haare, schlüpfte in einen frischen blauen Rock und das dazugehörige Oberteil und band sich die widerspenstigen Haare in einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen. Die gemütlichen Hausschuhe ersetzte sie durch die schwarzen Stiefel, die zu ihrer Uniform gehörten.

Dann warf sie das Handtuch neben das Bett und verließ ihr Quartier ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Wie jeden Morgen führte Aaras erster Gang sie zum Speisesaal der Besatzung. Dort holte sie sich ihren obligatorischen Tee und stopfte eine Breze in sich hinein. Sie wollte eigentlich nicht frühstücken. Essen bevor sie richtig wach war, widerstrebte ihr schon immer. Aber Dr. McCoy hatte sie schon vor langer Zeit dazu verdonnert – zum Einen um den anderen ein gutes Vorbild zu sein als Frau der Medizin und zum Anderen, weil er forderte, dass möglichst alle auf dem Schiff gesund lebten – und da gehörte ein anständiges Frühstück anscheinend dazu.

Also würgte Aara ihr Essen in sich hinein, stürzte ihren Tee herunter und grüßte die wenigen verschlafenen Gesichter, die ebenfalls in den Speisesaal kamen. Die meisten kamen gerade von der Nachtschicht und wollten nur ein versäumtes Abendessen nachholen bevor sie sich schlafen legten.

Mit dem letzten Bissen noch im Mund, machte Aara sich auf den Weg zur Krankenstation. Sie war gerne vor ihrem CMO da. Sollte er nämlich schlechte Laune haben – was durchaus häufig vorkam um diese Uhrzeit – konnte er sie schon nicht anmeckern, weil sie später kam als er.

Dort angekommen warf sie in aller Gemütlichkeit einen Blick auf den Dienstplan. Gegen Mittag sollte Schwester Chapel kommen, zwei weitere Schwestern und ein Arzt standen auf Abruf falls etwas passieren sollte.

Als Aara den Tagesplan überflog kam Dr. McCoy gerade zur Tür herein.

„Guten Morgen, Aara", grüßte er sie.

„Guten Morgen, Dr. McCoy!" Aara war dankbar, dass ihr Vorgesetzter sie nicht mit `Yeoman´ ansprach. Militärische Titel waren ihr schon immer ein Dorn im Auge gewesen.

Er schien recht gute Laune zu haben, denn als er seinen Kaffeebecher abgestellt hatte pfiff er eine Melodie, die Aara zwar nicht kannte, die aber fröhlich klang.

„Woher kommt die Freude so bald am Morgen", fragte Aara.

McCoy sah sie verschmitzt an. „Heute bin ich derjenige, der gewinnt", antwortete er triumphierend und deutete auf den Tagesplan.

Aara überflog die Patienten noch einmal genauer bis sie verstand und auch ihr ein Kichern entfuhr. Es war für alle Außenstehenden amüsant mit anzusehen wie Dr. McCoy seit Wochen versuchte Captain Kirk zu seiner Routineuntersuchung zu zwingen, die schon längst überfällig war. Aber immer wieder kam etwas dazwischen. Entweder Kirk tauchte nicht auf, weil er auf der Brücke zu viel zu tun hatte oder er kam mit Entschuldigungen um die Ecke, die sogar Baron Münchhausen die Haare zu Berge stehen ließen.

„Was macht Sie da so sicher?", fragte Aara neugierig.

McCoy griff in seine Tasche und holte einen kleinen Gegenstand hervor. Er war gerade mal fünf Quadratzentimeter groß, eine flache gelbe Diskette auf der etwas geschrieben stand, das Aara nicht lesen konnte auf die Entfernung.

„Ganz einfach", sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter, „ich habe sein persönliches Logbuch gestohlen und er wird es bestimmt schnell wieder haben wollen."

Aara lachte auf. Es versprach heute ein lustiger Tag mit ihrem CMO zu werden.


	2. Mit List und Trug

McCoy behielt Recht. Nur wenige Augenblicke später stürmte Kirk zur Tür herein. Aufgeregt hielt er dem Arzt einen Zettel unter die Nase.

„Wo ist es?", fragte er nur.

McCoy setzte sein selbstgefälligstes Grinsen auf. „Gut verwahrt", antwortete er. „Keine Angst, niemand wird es in die Finger bekommen."

„Gib mir mein Logbuch sofort zurück", herrschte der Captain ihn im Befehlston an.

Aber Leonard McCoy schüttelte nur unbeeindruckt den Kopf. Er kannte Jim Kirk länger als irgendjemand sonst an Board dieses Schiffes. Er war wohl der einzige, der sich traute ihm zu widersprechen, wenn er seinen Kommandantenton anschlug.

„Erst, wenn du ein guter Junge warst und dich untersuchen hast lassen."

Aara war es fast peinlich im Raum zu sein, wenn McCoy mit ihrem Captain sprach als wäre er ein Schuljunge, aber dennoch richtete sie in gewohnter Routine alles Nötige her.

Dabei warf sie einen neugierigen Blick auf den Zettel, den Kirk mitgebracht hatte. Die Handschrift von Leonard McCoy war unverkennbar: klein, krakelig und kaum zu entziffern – die typische Handschrift eines Arztes. Darauf stand:

_Hallo, Jim!_

_Dein Termin zur Untersuchung ist um acht Uhr._

_Solltest du dich fragen wo dein privates Logbuch ist, wäre es ratsam mich aufzusuchen. Das ist keine Erpressung sondern nur ein kleines Druckmittel._

_Du weißt wo du mich findest._

_Bones_

„Himmel, Bones, ich kann heute nicht. Wir haben ein Treffen mit den Androiden vom Gamma Upto IV und dazu muss ich auf der Brücke sein", protestierte Jim heftig.

„Das Treffen wird nicht in den nächsten 20 Minuten stattfinden", gab McCoy genervt zurück.

Als Kirk zu einer größeren Diskussion ausholen wollte, schnitt der Arzt ihm abermals das Wort ab. „Verdammt, Jim, ich will eine Routineuntersuchung an dir durchführen und keine Autopsie. Stell dich nicht so an."

Kirk schien aufzugeben. Jeder Widerspruch, jede Ausrede, mit der er jetzt um die Ecke kommen würde, hätte keinen Effekt. Wenn McCoy ihn einmal in seinen Fängen hatte, würde er ihn nicht mehr entkommen lassen. Er hatte es immerhin geschafft sich mehr als vier Wochen zu drücken. Aber am Ende gewann McCoy immer.

Mit mürrischem Gesichtsausdruck ging Jim Kirk in eines der Untersuchungszimmer, den Doktor und Aara auf den Fersen.

„Oberkörper freimachen und hinlegen", befahl der Arzt kurz angebunden.

Kirk tat wie ihm geheißen und Aara nahm ihm sein Shirt ab. Dann setzte sie sich an einen Schreibtisch unweit der Untersuchungsliege, legte Kirks Krankenakte in das Lesegerät und bereitete alles vor um den nächsten Eintrag zu machen. Gerade hatte sie die aktuelle Sternzeit eingegeben als McCoy auch schon die ersten Ergebnisse des Tricorders diktierte.

„Phaserverletzung vom letzten Eintrag in angemessenem Heilungsstadium, keine Anzeichen von neuen äußeren Wunden", ratterte er herunter. „Der Tricorder weist keine ungewöhnlichen Körperfunktionen auf."

„Super", antwortete Kirk und richtete sich wieder auf. „Dann kann ich ja gehen. Vielen Dank."

Aber McCoy drückte den Captain mit sanfter Gewalt wieder auf die Pritsche.

„Nicht so schnell, wir sind noch nicht fertig." Streng sah er Kirk an. „Du bist in 15 Minuten wieder frei, aber jetzt spielst du mein Spiel mit."

Während Aara die Vitalzeichen vom Monitor an der Wand abtippte, verließ der Arzt für einen kurzen Moment den Raum.

„Wie können Sie nur in der Höhle des Löwen arbeiten", fragte Kirk sie halb verärgert, halb belustigt. Es war das erste mal, dass er heute etwas zu ihr sagte.

Aara grinste. „Ich steh einfach darauf Menschen leiden zu sehen", gab sie schelmisch zurück.

„Wie lange sind Sie schon auf der _Enterprise_", fragte Kirk ohne den Blick von der Decke zu wenden.

„Hmm, ich denke gute zwei Jahre." Aara rechnete zurück. „Aber ich hab nie verstanden warum ausgerechnet ich hier gelandet bin. Es gab hunderte von Bewerbern für dieses Schiff soweit ich weiß."

Kirk schwieg einen kurzen Augenblick. „Er wollte es so", gab er zur Antwort. „Er meinte, Sie hätten eine beruhigende Wirkung."

Aara wusste, dass mit „er" Dr. McCoy gemeint war. Aber die Information verwunderte sie sehr. Sie hatte anfangs immer den Eindruck, dass die wenige Erfahrung, die sie hatte, ein Grund dafür war, dass McCoy ihre Arbeit weniger zu schätzen wusste als die der anderen. Allerdings, dachte sie bei sich, hat es auch lange gedauert bis sie ihren CMO richtig einzuschätzen gelernt hatte. Fast ein halbes Jahr musste vergehen bis sie endlich verstanden hatte wie man seine Launen richtig deutete und was sie sich alles erlauben konnte. Und so sehr sie ihn auch manchmal verteufelt hatte, so hatte sie von ihm doch mehr gelernt als in den drei Jahren Ausbildung zuvor.

Gerade als sie mit ihren Einträgen fertig war, kam McCoy wieder zurück.

„Ok, lass mich mal deinen Bauch abtasten", sagte er.

„Mit deinen Eisfingern", gab Kirk entsetzt zurück.

Um die Lippen des Arztes zuckte es kurz, doch er war sehr ruhig als er antwortete. „Ich habe mir eben die Hände angewärmt. Du wirst also keinen Kälteschock bekommen."

Aara stand auf und ging zu ihrem Patienten hinüber. Sie wusste, dass diese Prozedur das Schlimmste für Jim Kirk war – das Gefühl ausgeliefert zu sein. Er hatte es nie gesagt, aber sein Verhalten ließ darauf schließen.

Sie hatte den Eindruck, dass Dr. McCoy genau das gleiche dachte und vielleicht hatte er es ihm gegenüber sogar einmal gestanden. Die beiden kannten einander fast in- und auswendig.

Als wäre es Zufall ließ Aara ihre Hand auf die des Captains sinken. McCoy griff von beiden Seiten fest an Jims Rippen und ließ seine Hände dann sanft aber mit bestimmtem Druck zu seinem Bauch wandern.

„Ok, Jim, atmete ruhig weiter", sagte er in freundlichem Ton.

Kirk sah zu Aara auf. Zufrieden lächelte sie ihn an. So sehr der Arzt und der Captain sich auch mochten, es fiel Kirk immer schwer sich ihm zu unterwerfen und sein Blick zeigte das ganz deutlich.

„Atmen, Jim", ermahnte McCoy ihn.

Aara legte die zweite Hand auf Kirks Oberarm und atmete bewusst tief ein und aus. Automatisch tat er es ihr gleich. Sie drückte seine Hand zum Zeichen dafür, dass er seine Sache gut machte. Gerade als seine Züge sich zu entspannen begannen, zuckte Jim zusammen und ächzte.

„Tut dir das weh", fragte McCoy unnötigerweise, denn Kirks Gesichtsausdruck zeigte an, dass er Schmerzen hatte.

„Nein, ich mache einfach nur gerne solche Geräusche", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

Ein weiteres Mal fuhr der Arzt mit dem Tricorder den Bauch ab, änderte immer wieder den Winkel und die Einstellungen des Scanners. Schließlich legte er ihn wieder beiseite und sagte mir ruhiger Stimme:

„Keine Sorge, es ist nichts Schlimmes. Nur eine leichte Entzündung deiner Magenschleimhaut. Ich spritze dir ein Mittel dagegen und du hältst dich zur Abwechslung mal an deine Diät und dann ist es wieder gut. Abgemacht?"

Jim antwortete nicht. Aara tätschelte ihm ein wenig die Schulter während er sich aufsetzte.

„Dass man jedes Mal mit einer Krankheit rauskommt, wenn man bei dir war. Deswegen vermeide ich deine Folterkammer so gut es geht", knurrte er vor sich hin während McCoy ein Hypospray zur Hand nahm und aufzog.

Aara legte ihm sein Shirt auf die Untersuchungsliege und antwortete: „Sie wissen genau, dass Sie das alles schon haben bevor Sie rein kommen, Captain."

Gerade wollte Kirk noch etwas erwidern, da kam McCoy mit zwei schnellen Schritten auf ihn zu und verpasste ihm das Hypospray in den Hals. Kirk fluchte vor sich hin.

„Verdammt noch mal, Bones. Warum immer in den Hals? Du weißt, dass das weh tut."

„Seien Sie lieber froh darum, dass Dr. McCoy das alles so unkompliziert in den Griff kriegen kann", gab Aara zurück. „Vor 200 Jahren hätte man Ihnen noch einen Schlauch mit einer Kamera in den Hals gesteckt, der bis zum Magen hinunter gelaufen wäre."

McCoy lachte auf als er Jims erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Wirklich?", hauchte Kirk.

Die beiden Mediziner nickten. „Wenn dir die konventionelle Methode mehr zusagt…", setzte der Arzt an, doch Jim sprang schon von der Liege herunter und schlüpfte in sein Shirt.

„Nein, danke, kein Bedarf", antwortete er knapp. „Kann ich gehen?"

Es war deutlich zu sehen, dass er genug hatte für heute. Aara vermerkte noch ein paar Dinge in seiner Krankenakte während McCoy ihm sein Logbuch zurückgab.

„Halte dich an deine Diät", mahnte McCoy noch einmal während Jim schon auf dem Weg zur Tür war.

Er hob die Hand zum Zeichen dass er verstanden hatte und rauschte ohne ein weiteres Wort hinaus.

Der Doktor schüttelte den Kopf. „Jeder Gefahr blickt er ins Auge, jede Verletzung erträgt er ohne sich einmal zu beklagen, aber wehe er muss zu einer Untersuchung."

Aara grinste und McCoy seufzte. Der Tag hatte eben erst begonnen, aber den schwierigsten Teil hatte der Arzt bereits hinter sich gebracht.


End file.
